


Say Cheese!

by Neferit



Series: Lurker!Bones [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim goaded him into more activity in fandom than he would usually do. Now it's time for a revenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Cheese!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the picture prompt for 25th September. Or - as nothing can escape the power of Lurker!Bones!

"Holy cow, Bones, what the hell you think you are doing with that camera?!" barked Jim as soon as he entered his quarters, only to be ambushed by sudden light and devious laughter.  
  
"You remember the picture contest at that LJ group you made me to de-lurk at?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"The one you forced me to fill a friending meme at?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And the one where you goaded me into word wars and comment fics contests?"  
  
"Yeaaaaaa," said Jim, none the wiser than before.  
  
"Weeeell," dragged Bones, "let me tell you that people were asking for pics - so say cheese!"  
  
 _FLASH!_  
  
"Dammit, Bones!" yelled Jim, nearly wrestling the camera out of Bones' hands. "Let me at least take a look at the photo before you decide to embarrass me in front of the whole extranet!"  
  
The picture was slightly blurry, since he had ben waving his hands in front of his face, protesting against Bones' abuse of the poor camera. He wasn't very recognizable, but if he had to put a face to JimmyDeMc, it was probably good enough.  
  
Bones rolled his eyes at his scrutiny. "No need to worry, Jim, I will remove the colouring, so that those crystal-blue eyes won't betray your identity."  
  
"Fair is fair, tho, Bonesy," answered Jim, lifting the camera. "Say cheese!"  
  
Bones quickly made a frame with his hands, leaving only his eyes to be seen from his face. "Cheeeese!"  
  
Flash!  
  
"Alright, LeonardoDeBones," declared Jim, "now you got yourself a nice pic. Let's post them!"  
  
And so they did. The awed answers like "you are so hot" or "wooot for the hand porn!" arrived soon enough to boost their egos to the next century.   
  
And it was glorious.

**The (very embarrased and awkward) End**   



End file.
